Erosion
by melraemorgan
Summary: A strange little drabble see if you like it. Very AU. Hint of slash.


A/N: Just a weird AU drabble…Enjoy (I hope) probably needs more editing but I got a hare… What a rabbit like creature has to do with editing I'll never know.

Warning: hint of slash.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN HOUSE M.D.

READ REVIEW IT'S WHAT FRIENDS SHOULD DO!!!!!

Dr. James Wilson walked the halls of the hospital enjoying its quiet. He often found himself wandering the floors at night. He'd go from ICU and work his way down taking in the hum of life and death around him. The suffering was a tart tang on his tongue, the healing a sweet honeyed one.

His friend House had never realized how right he was when he said that James was addicted to neediness…He wasn't just addicted he had to have it to survive. His kind fed upon human emotion, without it they would starve, there were all sorts of complex chemical processes involved but the simplest answer was they were vampires… emotional vampires but the concept was the same. They fed off humans. That was the real reason he couldn't leave Gregory… Gregory's emotions were hidden treasures to be sought out. Other times they were tidal waves that threatened to drown James. Whatever the case they were always powerful and filled James's need like no other human could.

When he left after the death of Amber, he couldn't stay gone because Gregory's hurt and pain were like a beacon calling to him.

Because Gregory was off the Vicodin , his emotions now took on an even richer complexity, with notes of suffering and joy entwined in a glorious mélange… it was a heady brew . Truth be told his brethren thought his fascination with the human quite odd, but he being their superior no one had dared more than a curious look.

James was not a creature to trifle with; he was a being of enormous power and foreknowledge. His orchestration of the death of the human Amber was a brilliance so blinding his peers could not help but to bow to his magnificence. The anguish he absorbed from that one incident brought his aura to such a magnitude, that the Earthers' sun was wan and dull by comparison.

Yet, none of his people guessed until now that he'd become so drunk on Gregory's turmoil and his healing, that James missed the change within himself.

Buying the apartment so he could keep Gregory close to him, so he could have constant access to his soul was an indulgence too decadent; he should have realized that he was in danger. He began to feel for his human, this primitive animal had touched him and he was now growing too fond of him… the only choices he had left were to leave him, kill him, or enthrall him.

Enthralling Gregory would be a bittersweet choice. For as strong as Gregory's personality and as stubbornly independent he was compelled to be… Wilson knew that he could exploit Gregory's hidden self, the one where tried to hide his fierce love and desire for James. The other paths were far less palatable to him, he found he could not kill Gregory, it pained him to consider such an act, and as for leaving, he was too entrenched here within the human world.

He caught himself staring at Gregory, thinking of what he would feel like, tasting his lust with his mind and his body then Gregory would turn and his cerulean gaze would brush against him like a lover's heated caress, sending James reeling.

James was teetering on the razors edge; he ached for his chosen human at times with desperation, and was filled with such longing he trembled.

When Gregory was in Mayfield, James desired him so, that he would stalk around the grounds and drink in the intoxicating potion of madness, always seeking the flame of his want. Now, he roamed these halls searching for someone who's emotion's could dampen the fire of his need for Gregory…

Despite his caution and his strength, one of his kind tasted the subtle change in his aura. James' aura had become blurred… blended at the edges, as is common when one joins with another. However, this other was not of them…it was human and he a disgrace.

He was despised and considered unclean, treated as one who damages children, and was told to remove the taint of human from his being or be stripped of his power to feed, taking away his soul sight. Leaving him blind and starving for eternity. James would become something hideously trapped between humankind and that of the Host.

Surprisingly he felt no fear, he simply longed to take Gregory into his arms, and hold him closely wrapping one another within James' majestic wings. Safe from pain and those who would keep them apart.


End file.
